Winter Wonderland
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Snowy night. Kurama and Hiei Shounen Ai. A high power Demon...what happens. I don't know a good sum. please read, its pretty good. just written when i was bored.


**Winter Wonderland**

**_Once more, i am sorry for those of you reading "Rainy Nights" i WILL have the next chapter up soon. i have winter break soon, so i should have time then. this story is a one shot. happy holidays!_**

* * *

White, frozen rain fell. The tall red head stared out at the frozen world in a daze. He blinked when he noticed a pair of red eyes had suddenly appeared on the other side of the window. He smiled and opened the window, allowing a small, black clad figure access to his room. "I'm glad you came tonight." The red head spoke.

"Hn. It's too cold for me to be out. And I knew you would throw a fit if a came by tomorrow." The shorter one said. The red head chuckled.

"Have a seat Hiei. Take off your shoes. I'll get you some coco." The red head turned to leave. He went down stairs and make two cups of coco. He added a lot of marshmallows to one and toke them upstairs. He handed the cup with the marshmallows to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said. Then he muttered a "Thanks Kurama."

"Your welcome Fire baby." Kurama said.

"I said don't call me that!" Hiei protested. Kurama leaned and kissed Hiei's cheek.

"You know I was only teasing Hiei." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"And you know I hate your teasing, fox." Hiei said, finishing his coco.

Kurama sighed and sat on his bed. "I know, I know." He said, laying back. Hiei looked at the Kitsune. He leaned forward until he was leaning over the fox. Kurama's eyes were closed. A small smirk sat on Hiei's face. He leaned a bit farther and kissed the relaxing fox demon. Kurama's eyes snapped open. It toke him a moment to realize Hiei was kissing him. He relaxed and kissed back. Slowly the two broke.

"You let your guard down fox." Hiei chuckled.

"Yes well…I don't need to be on guard if you're around." Kurama said. He lifted his arms and pulled Hiei close. "I know you would protect me if anything were to happen. And I would protect you."

"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes. He breathed deeply the scent of his fox. "Ai Shiteru, Kitsune no baka."

A smile graced the red head's lips. He closed his eyes. "Ai Shiteru, Fire baby." Hiei snorted at Kurama's use of the nickname. The snow continued to fall outside that room, but the two figures lay, warm, and cozy, in each other's arms.

A loud banging. A door opening. An exclamation of "Holy Shit!" woke the two the next morning. Kurama opened an eye and glanced over. Yusuke, Kuwabara and his mother stood in the doorway. He groaned. _Wonderful…_he thought sarcastically. He sat up, carefully moving Hiei's head from its resting spot on Kurama's chest. "Hello Yusuke. Kuwabara. Good morning mother." Kurama said, smiling sweetly.

"What the hell…is that Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm?" Kurama glanced at the sleeping fire demon. "Yes. He stopped by last night. Mother, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you for showing them up here." Kurama said. Shiori nodded and left.

"Why is Hiei in your room? In your bed…?" Yusuke ask. Kuwabara seemed unable to speak.

"Because he fell asleep. Now, if you'll keep it down, I don't want you to wake him. He doesn't sleep much." Kurama said. Hiei stirred and opened an eye.

"Tell them to leave." He mumbled out.

"Koenma has a mission for us." Kuwabara said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Tell the spirit toddler to got fuck himself." Hiei muttered.

"Hiei…" Kurama reprimanded. "Ok. Hold on, I need to get some clean clothes on, and brush my hair." Kurama stood and went into his bathroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara went downstairs to wait. Hiei sat on Kurama's bed.

"Think they get it?" Hiei asked when Kurama came out. Kurama shook his head.

"No. Yusuke might suspect something, but, sadly, I don't quite think Kuwabara grasps it." Kurama answered. He looked through his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He dressed and went downstairs. Hiei followed, knowing Kurama would be pissed if he left through the window because that would cause Shiori to ask questions.

"Ready? Ok, lets go." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama left.

They entered and were greeted by a seemingly VARY worried Koenma. "Good, you're here. This is vary important. Somehow an extremely high level demon has gotten into the human world. You need to eliminate it as soon as possible. Leave now." Koenma said. The four nodded and left.

They were dropped off in a large park. Snow was everywhere and it muffled their footfalls. "Where is it?" Yusuke asked. They searched for about 25 minutes until they head a girl scream. They ran to the spot and got there as a tall man with dark black hair drop a girl who was now pale. The man turned. He was pale, almost white. A small trail of blood, the girl's, ran down his the side of his mouth. He lifted his hand and wiped it away.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"We are here to kick your ass." Yusuke said. The demon charged at Yusuke and sent the Spirit Detective flying. Next Kuwabara attacked and met the same fate. Kurama pulled out is whip and Hiei drew his Kantara. The Demon spun and spotted Hiei.

"Ahhh…a forbidden child? It hasss been forever since I have tasted the blood of a forbidden child." The demon lunged at Hiei and grabbed him by the neck. Hiei flinched as he felt the nails dig into his flesh.

"Hiei!" Kurama ran to help Hiei but was sent back by a blast from the demon. "Ahh!" Kurama hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"Fox! Damn you…" Hiei said. Energy flared, burning the demon's hand, causing him to loosen his grip on Hiei. But the demon soon regained his composer and tightened his grip. He pulled Hiei close and exposed the fire demon's neck. Opening his mouth he bit down. He fed. Slowly Hiei felt his life leaving. And then black.

Kurama sat up quickly. He looked around and realized he was in a room. He looked around. "Kurama? You awake?" Kurama turned his head and saw Yusuke in the doorway.

"Yusuke? Where is Hiei…what happened?" Kurama asked, dread began to build.

"He is in the other room. He hasn't woken up yet." Yusuke said. Kurama stood and walked to the room Yusuke had indicated. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh Koi…" He whispered as he walked to the bed where Hiei lay. He was pale, too pale. It was obvious he had lost a lot of blood. He had bandages wrapped around his neck. Kurama stroked the sleeping demon's cheek. His eyes widened when he felt how cold Hiei was. His temp was way to low for a fire demon. "Oh Hiei…I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from emerald eyes. "Ai Shiteru, Hiei. You know that. Please be ok…" Kurama leaned down and gently kissed Hiei's cheek. He didn't even bother to turn when he heard a gasp. "What?" he asked as he continued to stare at the closed eyes of his lover and willing them to open and show him those crimson eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry…I was just going to check on Hiei-san and…" Yukina stuttered.

Kurama turned. "Its all right Yukina-san." Kurama smiled at the younger sister of his love.

Yukina walked in and stopped on the other side of the bed. "So…um…"

"Yes, Yukina, Hiei and I are lovers." He answered her unspoken question. A few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I see. Well…I'm glad my brother found someone to love." Yukina said.

"You knew Hiei was your brother?" Kurama asked.

"I guessed it. He was always kinder to me then anyone else." Yukina said.

"Yes…He cares deeply about you. That's why he never told you." Kurama said. He toke Hiei's pale hand in his own and stroked the soft skin. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Hiei's hand. Then he stood. "I'm going for a walk. If Hiei wakes…could you send someone for me." Yukina nodded. "And Yukina-san…please…keep what you know about me and Hiei a secret." Kurama turned and walked out of the room. He walked out of the temple and with a quick looks around, to make sure no one was following him, he walked into the white forest.

Careful of hidden roots the fox made his way deep into the forest and to a secret pond only the two lovers knew about. It had a small waterfall. The pound and waterfall were both frozen solid. Kurama sat at the edge of the pond and closed his eyes. Memories of different times, all with Hiei, flashed through his mind. Tears began to flow as the memory of the fight flooded his head. "I'm sorry Hiei."

"Shut up fox. You didn't do anything. And what have a said about you keeping your guard up." He heard Hiei's voice behind him. He turned and stood. Hiei was there, leaning against an old tree.

"Hiei! What are you doing here? Your hurt still. You lost a lot of blood. Your temp is low enough as it is! You shouldn't be out here." Kurama said hurriedly. He almost ran and hugged the fire demon. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and hugged back.

"Shut up. I'm fine. Are you ok Fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "Then I'm fine. I'll live." The two stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Hiei…you scared me…" Kurama whispered.

"I'm sorry fox." Hiei muttered back. Finally Kurama pulled away, grabbed Hiei's hand and led him back to the temple.

"Your still hurt, no matter what you say." Kurama said. "Oh, and Yukina knows."

"About…?" Hiei asked.

"About us, and you being her brother. Don't worry, she figured it out herself." Kurama led Hiei back to the room and sat him on the bed. "Now rest."

"Hn. I'm fine Kurama." Hiei said.

"Please Hiei. Humor me." Kurama said.

"Fine, fox." Hiei lay down. "Just stop worrying so much."

"I'll try." Kurama chuckled as Hiei fell asleep. He stood and exited. Yusuke was standing outside the door.

"You found him? Yukina was all freaking out cause she left for a second and came back to an empty bed." Yusuke said.

"Tell Yukina Hiei just came looking for me. He is fine now, asleep…" Kurama said. Yusuke nodded but didn't leave. "Something else?"

"What is going on with you and Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing Yusuke, why?" Kurama asked.

"Bull. When we brought you and Hiei back Hiei woke up for a short amount of time. The only thing he asked was where you where and if you were ok." Yusuke said. "Plus what we saw at your house."

Kurama sighed. He looked at the closed door of Hiei's room. "Yes, Yusuke…there is something between us…" The door opened.

"You said you weren't going to say anything fox." Hiei said.

"And you said you were going to rest. Back in bed." Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes but did as Kurama said. To tell the truth, he wasn't feeling to good. For once, sleep sounded good. Kurama sighed.

"I knew it. So you two are…like that?" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, we are demons. You have to understand, most demons don't fall in love. The only reason most demons bed with someone is personal pleasure and to keep their species alive." Kurama explained. "Demons don't care about gender. If we are lucky enough to fall in love, truly in love, we don't care who it is."

"Wow that's deep man, but ok Makes sense." Yusuke said. "You, uh, want me to keep this quiet?"

"I would be happy if you didn't go blabbing it. Let the other figure it out themselves." Kurama turned and walked into the room, shutting the door. He lay down next to Hiei. The fire demon rested his head on the Kitsune's chest and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

The next morning the two woke up. Yukina had brought BOTH of their breakfasts in and they ate in silence. Kurama toke a nap after eating, but Hiei, being Hiei, got up and left the room. He walked out and was met with everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hay Hiei, where is Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He fell back asleep." Hiei said. He went in, got a glass of water, and walked back out. He noticed several of the people were giving him funny looks. "What!" he asked.

"So is it true you and Kurama are going out?" Botan asked. Hiei shot a glare at Yusuke.

"Hn." Hiei "hned" and turned to walk back to the room.

"That is so cute! Awww, true love, how romantic." Keiko said. Hiei shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Bakas." He muttered. A sigh from in front of him drew his attention. Kurama was up.

"Yusuke, really. Your worse then Botan." Kurama said.

"So its true! Kawaii! Hay...can…um…you guys kiss?" Botan said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

Botan pulled out a card that read "Official Yaoi/Shounen Ai fangirl!" on it. Kurama sighed.

"Really Botan. You have to be joking." Kurama said. Hiei just pushed past him and walked back to the room. Kurama shook his head and followed.

Later, after most everyone had left, the two walked out…well, snuck out, and went deep into the forest. As they walked along Kurama began to hum.

"What are you humming Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Walking in a Winter Wonderland. It's a song." Kurama said. The two sat down at their pond and just sat. Neither talked, only the sound of Kurama's humming rippled the silence. And then they lived……forever more……together.


End file.
